The invention relates generally to advertising devices and more particularly to point-of-purchase shelf displays.
Marketers are always looking for ways to gain a consumer's attention. Retail establishments use a variety of displays to present products, coupons or information about products to consumers in order to encourage the consumer to make a purchase. One technique is known as a point-of-purchase display, where information about a product is located on a shelf or merchandising fixture close to where the product is available for purchase. Locating the display at the point where a customer is making a decision on whether or not to purchase a product can be a highly effective way to drive product sales.
Prior art displays suffer from a variety of drawbacks. Some are installed flat against the merchandising fixture and can be easily missed by consumers traveling through a store. Others have cumbersome installation techniques that require extra time on the part of store employees to install. Others are difficult to update with new advertising materials.
Thus, a need exists for point-of-purchase shelf displays that attract a consumer's attention and are easy to install and maintain.